Listed
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: Wes and David find Kurt's private journal, which contains a list of personality traits Kurt would find in his perfect man. All of those traits seem to pertain to Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine Anderson...
1. Prologue

**A/N: HI THERE! Sorry I haven't written anything in a looooong time, but I'm on spring break right now, so I've got a bit more time than usual! This is coming from a list I started a week ago. I was really bored, and I was trying to think of things to fill my time. Suddenly, this one fanfic (I forget which one…) came to mind, and I remembered in it that Kurt had a list of qualities he wanted to find in the perfect person for him. So… Yeah, because I'm freaking weird, I started one, too. As of today, I have hit 100 things. No, they are not STANDARDS. Merely qualities that would make a person perfect for me. So, I thought: Why not make it a fanfic myself? So, that's what I'm doing. Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue: Kurt's Journal<em>**

"Blaine! Blaine, would you please open the door!"

"Wes, maybe we should just come back-"

"David, our adopted son is finally dating, and we have valuable information he could use! We need to train him so he can go forth in his sex life!"

"…When did we adopt Blaine? …And when did he get a sex life?"

Blaine made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a groan as he stood up to open the door to his dorm. He loved his friends, he truly did, but sometimes they were just so… what's the word? Annoying was too much of an understatement that Wes and David themselves would be offended that a better word was not used in its place. They were so… Rambunctious? Agitating? Ridiculously stupid and nosy and beyond all hope of psychological help?

As soon as the door swung open, David and Wes flew to Blaine's bed, both sitting straight as boards and smiling mischievously. Of course they had found out. How could they not? All of the Warblers had been waiting for months for Kurt and Blaine to stop fighting the sexual tension between them and just go out, so of course their biggest supporters would be the first to know. Even tough it hadn't been even an hour since Blaine had kissed Kurt.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, okay? We're dating. I kissed him. Now get out, I have a duet to prepare for." He motioned o the door, throwing it open wide and holding his hand out as though he was ushering them through it.

Wes smiled wider. "Oh, yes Blaine. We know about you and Kurt. To be honest, we expected more out of that. We expected love ballads and Shakespearean sonnets."

David joined in. "Yeah, we never knew you could be so… simple." Wes giggled a little.

Blaine stared at them in annoyance. "What? I'll have you know I love simplicity. And I know Kurt does as well. I didn't want to embarrass him or freak him out."

Wes smirked. "Oh yes. Serenading Jeremiah in the GAP with all of the Warblers is so simple."

David's smirk was so similar to Wes', that they were practically identical. "But for Kurt, hey… maybe it's fate."

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion as he shut the door and inched closer to his two best friends. "What are you two on about here?"

Wes and David smiled at one another, the Wes reached behind him into his back pocket. When he whipped his arm back around, a small, golden-brown leather journal was clutched tight in his grip. A small journal Blaine had only seen one other person have.

"Is that Kurt's_ private_ journal?" he hissed.

"Mhmm," Wes said, tossing it back and forth between his hands. Blaine's eyes followed the motion before he reached out to grab it. But Wes was faster and he tossed it to David, who held the little book high up above his head and out of Blaine's reach.

"You two are insufferable! I just started dating him not even an hour ago, and you two already feel the need to interfere!" Blaine groaned in exasperation, then collapsed onto his roommate Connor's bed face-first. "Just please go put the journal back before he leaves the choir room."

David laughed. "Blaine, we've had this journal for two days. Kurt's been too distracted by Pavarotti's death to really notice."

Blaine turned his head to glare at them. "You didn't read it, did you?"

Wes tugged the journal out of David's grip. "We did."

Blaine sat up, throwing Conner's pillow at the two of them. They ducked it cleanly, then Wes held up his hands in mock surrender. "Now Blaine, calm down. We did it for your sake to see if he liked you or not. What we found was actually a lot more interesting."

Blaine's hand was holding yet another pillow, and he was going to chuck it at David's face, when his arm stopped in midair. "What do you mean… interesting?"

"Well," Wes began, opening the book up to the fourth page, "read number 54."

He held the book out at arm's length for Blaine to take. Blaine hesitated for a moment, then gingerly took the small leather-bound book in his hand. He turned it over so he could read, then cocked a triangular eyebrow.

Inside the book wasn't entries of secret writings and things that were only meant for a certain pair of blue eyes. Instead, there was a list of numbered items that were written in a younger kid's mildly legible cursive. He ran his finger slowly down the page until he reached number 54, then read it aloud.

"Number 54... Prefers simplicity to extravagance." He looked back up at Wes and David, who were both grinning stupidly. "What is this?"

David came over and flipped two pages back. This page contained the first part of the list, written in the hurried scribble of a younger child. He looked at the top of the page, where the title had been written bigger, and on two lines. Blaine read it aloud again.

"The Perfect Guy List." He looked below that to the word in parentheses. "Qualities I would find in the perfect person for me."

"Don't you get it, Frodo?" Wes said, coming to stand to Blaine's left side. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to be Kurt's perfect man!"

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, then shut the book and tossed it on his bed. "No. No way. That's cheating. Whether or not I am Kurt's perfect guy, using his list wouldn't do me any good except him possibly finding out and dumping me. I can't do that to him."

David jumped in then. "Blaine, that's just it! We've read through the list, and everything in it pertains to you!"

Blaine blinked. "What?"

Wes picked the book back up. "We first thought maybe he started writing it when he met you, because he thought you were perfect for him. But then we saw the first page." He flipped the cover open, then held it in front of Blaine's face.

The front page read _'This journal belongs to Kurt Edmund Hummel. This list was started on March 23rd, 2002.'_

Blaine blinked. "Everything in this journal pertains to me… and he started it when he was nine?"

David grinned. "Exactly, dude! You were Kurt's perfect guy before you even knew it."

Wes took the book back. "But, since you don't want to use this to your advantage…" He and David started walking back to the door. "We'll just go bring this back to Kurt's room."

Blaine's thought process was thorough, and took a millisecond.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, exasperated. "I'll try to be Kurt's perfect guy."

Wes and David turned back around and practically skipped over to the bed. They sat down on either side of Blaine and opened the book again.

"How about we write down the list here so that Kurt can have his journal back later?" Wes suggested.

Blaine blinked at him. "We're going to be able to write all of this down in one night?"

David got up and went to Blaine's laptop. He flipped it open, turned it on, typed in Blaine's password, then clicked on his Microsoft Word's Processor icon.

"How do you know my password?" Blaine said, confused.

David smirked at him. "Don't think seeing you watch Harry Potter enough times didn't rub off on me. Your password ha been Gryffindor since the sixth movie came out."

Blaine growled. "Won't be when you leave."

"Anyway!" Wes shouted, opening the book up to the first page. "Let's look through the list, shall we?"

With that, he and Blaine looked down at the book, while David typed out the list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And let the craziness ensue! So this is gonna go by number on the list, so expect a lot of chapters. I'm going to try to update this and others a LOT more. I know, I've been neglecting you all. My apologies. Forgive me? ;)**

**P.S. - Yes, I have finally figured out the magical abilities of the horizontal line. I always wondered how people did that. It makes more sense now. :)**


	2. Quality 1: A Smile

**A/N: See, this would have been up the day I posted the prologue, but I had a friend's birthday party to attend... which ended in a car accident. I was in the car that was hit, but I'm perfectly fine. Nobody died or was even seriously injured (I got a burn on my neck from the seatbelt), but the car sure as hell was totalled. The other car hit the front left headlight. My girlfriend wasn't in the car (thank God!) but she was really flipping out... Yeah. Exciting birthday for my friend Camden, huh?**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #1: Has a smile that can brighten anyone's day.<em>

"Wes, exactly how do we plan on going about that?"

"B, trust me. You do it unconsiously. This one should be easy enouh to convey..."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the overstuffed armchair in the farthest corner of the room, his fingertips pressed into his temples as he tried to hide himself from Wes. Wes had been working them nonstop since the beginning of rehearsal, and Kurt was tired and really grumpy. He had more than his fair share of homework to finish, plus he had made a date to have dinner with Blaine (his boyfriend!), who had for some reason not shown up for Warblers rehearsal.<p>

"Alrighty, boys!" Wes clapped, and the sound reverberated through the hall. Some of the other Warblers cringed. "You're free to go for the night. We'll rehearse again in two days, and hopefully have our lead singer present then." He smiled and waved them all away. "Goodnight, all."

Kurt groaned as loudly as the large doors that led out of the choir room as everyone raced out to get to dinner. He bent to reach for his bag, and saw that it was nowhere in sight.

A light "ahem" caught Kurt's attention, and he spun on the spot. Behind him was Blaine, hair free and ungelled today, golden hazel eyes sparkling, a breath-taking smile lighting up his face. "Hello, beautiful," he said as he handed over Kurt's bag.

The smile on Blaine's face seemed to make his heart beat faster, and suddenly he had no idea why he was so tired and cranky. He took the bag and slipped the strap of it over his head.

"Why weren't you at rehearsal?" he asked, kissing Blaine's cheek and nuzzling his nose into his neck.

Blaine chuckled. "I had a project I needed to finish. It's due tomorrow."

"Is it finished?"

"Yep!" He turned to Wes, who was strategically placing the gavel on the table. "Thanks, Wes, for giving me that time to do my project." To emphasize his gratitude, he smiled again.

Wes smiled back, most of the tension easing from his face. "No problem, buddy! 'Night, you two. Good job today, Kurt."

"Thanks!" Kurt said before Blaine whisked him from the room towards the dining hall. Kurt couldn't help but wonder how Blaine just smiling at Wes seemed to get him to relax. He had been tense and frustrated almost all day. Even Kurt himself seemed to melt into his smile.

_I think number one on the list can be crossed off now_, Kurt thought as Blaine kissed his knuckles and winked at him flirtaciously.

* * *

><p>Blaine ventured past Wes' room later that night and poked his head in. "So, how'd I do for my first try?"<p>

Wes thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Meh."

Blaine stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"Wasn't bad, but I wasn't blown away, either."

Blaine groaned. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry about it, B!" Wes said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've got dozens more opportunities to try!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, it's short, I know. Each one of the entries is going to involve Blaine talking to Wes and David about how he should do each one in the beginning, and their assessment on it at the end. Reviews will make me ignore the pain of the burn on my neck... ;) **


	3. Quality 2: Grammar Correction

**A/N: This kept getting written and rewritten over and over again. It would have been up sooner had it not been for writer's block and Hell Week for my school musical. We just finished this weekend, and summer's slowly but surely approaching, so expect more story stuff. Also, I'm a beta now, everybody! Yay... so, please feel free to send me your stories, and I will see what I can do. :) Thanks guys! Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #2: Corrects my bad grammar even when it annoys me.<em>

"Okay, Wes. How exactly do we do _that_?"

"Hmm, you may have a point. Kurt's grammar is impeccable, and- Is there something you'd like to share with the class, David? Or are you snorting from sheer pleasure?"

"Guys, Kurt's grammar is not as great as it may seem. He has been known to slip up once or twice. You just have to catch him at it."

* * *

><p>Kurt plopped down in the empty chair across from Blaine in the library, closing his eyes and groaning with exasperation. Blaine looked up from the book in his hands, cocking one eyebrow and sliding his reading glasses farther down his nose. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked, dog-earing his page and closing his book.<p>

Kurt opened one eye, then closed it again. "Do me a favor, honey: Don't talk to me for a while."

Blaine chuckled, setting his glasses beside his book. He got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Kurt's, taking his boyfriend's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Your friends."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "What did they do now?"

And so, Kurt began to rant.

"Well, first off, there was the two of them waking you and me up for absolutely no reason at 4:30 this morning-"

"You and I."

Kurt blinked. "What?"'

Blaine's mouth tilted up a bit. "You said 'you and me.' The correct grammar usage is 'you and I.' Go on."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "As I was saying, after that, they offered to take me out to lunch. Anywhere I wanted as an apology for waking us up. They said you couldn't go, though, so I didn't really enjoy myself. They said they needed to talk about your birthday or something."

Blaine nodded. That explained where his boyfriend and two best friends had disappeared to at lunch.

"What's worse was that we missed an hour of classes by the time we had drove back in-"

"Driven."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

"You keep using incorrect grammar. I'm merely trying to-"

"Stop!" Kurt stood abruptly, towering over Blaine, who was still kneeling on the floor. "Couldn't you just listen and let me complain about my day, or are you going to continue to be a grammar Nazi?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. "You should have used 'could' instead of-"

He never finished, because in a spilt second, Kurt had his bag hiked up his shoulder once again, and he slammed a book right down onto the top of Blaine's head. Without another word, he stormed off in the direction of the dorms.

Blaine paused for a moment, blinked, then burst out laughing. Once told by the librarian, Mrs. Graves, to be quiet, he quickly (but silently) gathered his things and ran to go find Wes or David.

* * *

><p>"Hey, David!"<p>

The tall boy spun about to see his favorite hobbit sprinting down the hall after him. "Hey, B! How'd it go?"

"Consider number two off of the list."

"Great, dude." David clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "See? I told you getting Kurt angry would be the best way to make him mess up his grammar."

"Speaking of which..." Blaine paused, looking at the door that led to Kurt's room. "I'd better go apologize."

"Sorry about the whole thing, B."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I'm the one who agreed to it." With a wink, Blaine tapped lightly on Kurt's door.

Unbeknowst to both boys in the hall, Kurt had been reading his list again. Numbers one and two had now been checked off in blue ink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here it is! Finally. I wrote it this morning (I was sick today) and my account deleted it. So I spent all my time trying to rewrite. And now I'm done. Also, come follow me on tumblr, guys! Just type in _.com_, and follow me. Please review!**


	4. Quality 3: Coffee

**A/N: Two things, guys. First off, on the last chapter, I tried to tell you my tumblr account name... and it didn't show it. It's annabolt45(.)tumblr(.)com. Just take the parentheses out. Second, I still have yet to recieve any entries that require beta-ing. I really want to try my hand at being a beta guys, but I can't do it if I don't get a story to beta. Please? I need something to fill the time I don't spend reading or writing. **

**Special note for this specific chapter: I know that usually Blaine does have a coffee order (medium drip) but here, due to list purposes, he doesn't really have a favorite way. Medium drip just happens to be what he always gets. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #3: Doesn't have a favorite way to drink coffee.<em>

"Okay, does anybody else think this seems slightly hypocritical? I mean, Kurt orders a grande non-fat mocha everytime we go to the Lima Bean!"

"Aww, Blainers. You memorized his coffee order?"

"...Shut up, Wes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trial #1<strong>_

"Ugh. No more homework, please. I'm done."

Blaine dropped onto the chair he usually sat in at their usual table at the Lima Bean. He looked dead tired, and he was. He had just finished two essays and three book assignments, all from the same teacher. He then had to memorize a Shakespearean sonnet for AP Literature, the new solo he had in the Warblers, and tutor the freshman in his math class. He was exhausted.

"Oh, stop complaining, you big baby," Kurt scolded, but his voice was soft and he brushed a curl off of Blaine's forehead before leaning over and kissing the spot where it had been. "At least you're done, right?"

"Yeah, until Grueber gives us another essay. If I have to look at one more document about the Great Depression, I might as well live in it. I wish we were learning about the French Revolution."

"I know you do, babe." Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling himself up to his full height. "I'll go get us some coffee. Medium drip?"

"Actually, can you get me a caramel latte? I feel exhausted, and a medium drip just won't cut it today." Without another word, he leaned his head back on the chair and closed both his eyes.

Kurt gave him a surprised look before smiling. "Of course."

Blaine opened one eye as he watched Kurt saunter over to the counter to order their drinks, and a small smile played on his lips. Then Kurt looked back over, and he went right back to looking like he was sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trial #2<strong>_

"Brrrrr! It's freezing out there!"

Kurt rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm himself up as he stepped into the welcoming smell of steamed milk and fresh ground coffee. Blaine followed in right after him, snickering to himself as he ran a cold hand under Kurt's layers, brushing his fingertips lightly over the skin of his lower back.

"Ah!" Kurt shrieked, batting Blaine's hand away. "You jerk! That was cold!"

Blaine laughed, then smiled and kissed Kurt gently. "Let me make it up to you. Coffee's on me today, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt grumbled, but he was smiling again. "Still remember my coffee order?"

Blaine chuckled, touching their noses together. "Of course I do. Go sit down."

Kurt giggled, then skipped over to their table, still running his hands up and down his arms. Blaine shook his head with a smile, then stepped up to the counter, where Sonny, the barista, stood waiting to take his order with a smile.

"Hey Sonny," he greeted her. "I'll have the usual."

"Okay then..." She stuck her tongue between her teeth slightly as she remembered the order. "Grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip then?"

Blaine thought for a moment, then shook his head. "You know what? Scratch the medium drip. I think I'll go with one of the seasonal things... Can I have a grande peppermint hot chocolate?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, Blaine. Switching it up, I see." She laughed. "This is so weird... you always get a medium drip, so it's almost unnatural saying that it's $5.60 instead of $6.19."

Blaine smiled, pulling a ten out of his pocket and telling her to keep the change. Sonny winked at him, and five minutes later, handed him his coffee.

"Oh lord, thank you," Kurt said as he grabbed his cup greedily and took a swig. "Ahh. That feels so much better." He breathed in once, then looked up at Blaine. "Baby, what do you have? I'm not smelling your usual dose of super strong medium drip."

Blaine shrugged as he sipped at his hot chocolate. It was really sweet, but at the same time, it was just what he needed. "I decided to switch it up. I got a peppermint hot chocolate instead."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him once before turning his attention back to his own coffee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Trial<strong>_

Today, both boys were beat.

Kurt had taken his english midterm, which turned out to be so much harder than he expected. He also had a quiz in chemistry, and had performed his monologue in theatre.

Blaine had just finished working with Wes for two hours on the choreography for Regionals, and had finished three essays in three hours before that.

Both Kurt and Blaine were barely able to keep their eyes open enough to finish their homework, so they decided to make a quick run to the Lima Bean to grab something to keep them awake.

"Babe, go sit down, I'll get our stuff, okay?" Blaine simply nodded at Kurt before turning to the table and sitting down with his head on his folded arms. Kurt leaned over his back, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on his spine. "What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine sat up a bit, thinking. "Can you get me a grande latte with about 3 or 4 shots of espresso?" He turned to Kurt with a tired smile. "Thanks."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Blaine, you've been ordering something different almost every time we've been here over the past week. You used to get a medium drip every time we went out for coffee. Why the sudden changes?"

Blaine shrugged tiredly. "Dunno. I like change sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I adore my medium drip, but it's not the only kind I'll want. Some days I'm in a hot chocolate mood, some days I'm in an iced coffee mood. Right now, I need caffeine, and my best shot at that is a few espresso shots. That's all." And with a grin, Blaine shoved his face back into his arms.

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay then, Mr. Sleepy-pants. I'll be right back." He kissed the back of Blaine's gelled curls and walked off towards the counter.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock!"<p>

Blaine looked up from his copy of "_The Stand"_ to see Wes leaning against the doorframe, smilng at him knowingly. "Can help you, Asian person?" he asked, setting his book down.

"Oh shut it, Anderson, you'e half-Asian." Wes flopped down next to Blaine and looked up at him. "Heard you've been drinking something other than your usual medium drip lately. I see you're keeping up with the list."

"Yep," Blaine smiled. "Number three is down. Only a ton more to go."

"Well, at least your task is easy. Getting that book back into Kurt's room without him finding out was a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Quality 3. Hope you all enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it, as I always do. Reread the notifications at the top though, people. I really do wanna start being a beta, and I could use some followers.**

**Reviews would be pleasant, if you please. :)**


	5. Quality 4: New Things

**A/N: Posted chapter 4 just last night. Had 8 reviews when I went to bed. Checked the story again today... 15 reviews. Guys, oh my Flying Spaghetti Monster, this is fantastic! I love each and every one of you that sent me a review, especially Stella Mellark, who wrote a review for each chapter. Stella, I am thrilled that you love this story as much as you do. Four for you. :)**

**I'm amazed at how quickly this story gained popularity, and due to me not wanting it to stop (I know, I'm selfish) I'm letting you guys have this one right now. Thank you so much, I love all of you, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #4: Isn't afraid to try new things.<em>

"Oh, this'll be easy."

"Don't be so sure of that. What is the number one thing you've always refused to try?"

"...Snails."

"The correct term is escargot, Blaine. And what kind of food does Kurt love?"

"...French."

"Exactly. Don't assume everything's going to be easy for you just because you happen to be perfect for Kurt, and you're going to live happily ever after, and get married in a quaint boathouse, and have crazy amounts of honeymoon se- OW! HEY!"

"Sorry, Wes. Slipped."

"I hate you sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, really. I get that you want to celebrate us being together for a month, but this is far too much."<p>

Kurt looked at his surroundings again, taking in the fancy and elegant decor, the smell of delicate French cuisine wafting through the air, and the numbers that were next to each item on the chalkboard menu at the front of the restaurant. Nothing seemed to be under at least $25.

"Kurt, we're celebrating. You deserve to be spoiled every now and again, and money's no object tonight. Trust me, okay?" Blaine took Kurt's hand across the table and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. "Tonight's about us."

Kurt smiled, then lifted his glass of iced tea with his free hand. "To us."

Blaine followed his example, lifting his water high above his head. "To one month of getting to know you on a deeper level."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking of a way to one-up him. "To one month of happiness and firsts for both of us."

Blaine smirked. "To the best month of my life thus far."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head with a dopey grin. "You win."

They clinked their glasses together as the waiter set their food in front of them, and as Blaine set his glass down next to his plate of steak au poivre with asparagus, he glanced up and came face-to-face with a plate of snot in shells.

He watched with absolute disgust as Kurt took ahold of one of the shells, put his mouth to the opening, and slurped. Kurt noticed him staring, and took another snail immediately, eating it with an even more grotesque slurping noise.

Suddenly, Blaine (although utterly grossed-out) was struck with an idea.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning across the table to smell the steam wafting it's way through the air. It honestly didn't smell too awful, but from the angle right above it, it looked repulsive. "Mind if I have one?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into his hairline. "Are- are you serious, Blaine? You've always been terrified of these things."

Blaine bit his tongue, then took one of the shells off of Kurt's plate, sitting back in his own chair. "Well, now we can never say I'm afraid to try new things."

And with that, Blaine mustered every ounce of courage he had, and slurped the snail straight down.

Kurt watched his boyfriend's reaction with wide eyes. As soon as the snail passed Blaine's lips and went down his throat, his eyes bugged out of his head, and he dropped the shell onto the floor, grabbing his napkin and spitting directly into the cloth.

Kurt waited for Blaine's coughing to subside, and then he burst out laughing, much to the displeasure of some of the other patrons.

"Blech! People actually eat those horrific things?" Blaine spat, gulping down his water to get the taste out of his mouth. "I feel like I was just forced to swallow my own snot!"

Kurt didn't stop laughing for several minutes, and after a while of waiting for it to stop, Blaine stood up, slammed the money for dinner down onto the table, turned, and left the restaurant. Kurt followed after about ten minutes, and even then Blaine couldn't block out the giddy laughter of his boyfriend until he'd locked himself in his dorm room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, David and Wes passed by Blaine's room on their way to bed, and heard puking noises. Glancing at each other, they burst into his room, and found him and roommate Connor on the bathroom floor, Blaine puking his guts up into the toilet while Connor rubbed his back.<p>

"Wes, David, thank God!" Connor exclaimed as they tore through the room. "Can one of you get Kurt, please? I think Blaine may be having an allergic reation to the escargot he ate at dinner."

Wes bolted from the room first, and almost slammed into Kurt on his way to the countertenor's dorm.

"Oh, hey Wes. Is Blaine in there? I wanted to apologize for-"

"Kurt, no time!" Without another word, Wes gripped Kurt's wrist and dragged him into Blaine's room.

"Wes, what are you... B-blaine?"

As Kurt caught sight of his boyfriend, Blaine dry-heaved straight into the toilet, even though absolutely nothing came out.

Kurt dropped to his knees next to Blaine in an instant. "Connor, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Connor exclaimed, standing up. Blaine started to dry-heave again, and Kurt collected him in his arms, trying to get him to calm down. "He came back grumpy because you were laughing at him, he changed into his pajamas, then tried to sleep because he said he wasn't feeling good." He nodded at Blaine, who was shivering and clutching Kurt's arm like a lifeline. "He bolted out of bed just a few minutes ago and started puking. For the past minute or so, though, nothing's come up. I think his stomach emptied."

Kurt nodded, then took Blaine's face gingerly in both hands and tried to meet his dull, lifeless eyes. "Blaine? Baby?" Blaine closed his eyes and coughed into his hand. Kurt didn't let go of his head. "I think you're allergic to escargot, honey." Blaine nodded weakly, not able to do much else.

Kurt bit his lip, then lifted Blaine up under his arms. He half-carried, half-dragged Blaine back to his bed, then turned to the rest of the boys. "I think I can take care of him from here, guys. Connor, you can sleep in my dorm tonight, okay? Wes, David, tell the teachers that neither of us will be in classes tomorrow. He can't go anywhere, and I'm not going to leave him here or take him to the nurse. He'll be better if I take care of it, trust me."

When all the boys nodded at him, Kurt turned back to Blaine, kneeling beside his crumpled form. "Hey, baby," he cooed, brushing his boyfriend's sweaty curls off of his forheaad. "I'm going to get you some water, and then I'm going to stay with you until you're better, alright?"

Blaine looked up at him, childlike innocence widening his hazel eyes. "No more snails?"

Kurt giggled a bit as the guys left, kissing Blaine's clammy hand. "No more snails."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: POOR BLAINERS! I was going to end it that he was grumpy because he hated the taste of escargot and Kurt had been laughing at him, but then this little... thing popped up. Yeah... Reviews are nice. (Also, the quaint boathouse thing in the beginning? Yeah, props to my best friend Maggie for that one. She said that if we're still single at thirty, and she starts liking women, we're getting married in a quaint boathouse... Yep. She's weird, I know.)**

**Oh, hey guys? Sumbit some stories for me to beta, please! I wish to edit your writing and make it pretty! **


	6. Quality 5: Shower Singing

**A/N: Oh. My. Fucking. God. You. Guys.**

**38 reviews! I love you ALL. This is sooooo much better than I ever thought. This is getting so much more popular than I would have expected. Thank you all so much. (I know, I said "so much" three times. I'm EXCITED, though...) ****I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but I was really busy, so... Yeah. I'm going to try to update this as often as possible to keep the popularity going. Also, SEND ME STORIES! I have yet to beta anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #5: Sits next to the bathroom door just to hear me sing in the shower.<em>

"...Uh, wow."

"I guess this was before he sang in public, then."

"I guess so."

"I'm willing to bet money that when you do this, his voice will not be the only thing you'll be thinking about... HAHAHA! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

"Why do I still hang out with you? What purpose does it hold for me?"

"You are my son and you will show me respect! Bow before your maker!"

"Wes, you're only older than me by a year. How are you my father?"

"...I birthed you in the womb!"

"Then are you my mother?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment, Frodo!"

* * *

><p><em>"Blow the candles out,<em>

_Looks like a solo tonight..._

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight..._

_But I think I'll be alright."_

Kurt stuck his head back under the steamy water, loving the feeling of it cascade down his sleek brown hair and wash the shampoo out. He ran his fingers through it a few times until he could no longer feel bubbles , then reached for the conditioner bottle as he sang the second verse.

_"Been black and blue before,_

_There's no need to explain._

_I am not the jaded kind,_

_Playback's such a waste."_

Kurt had always loved the feeling of conditioner. It felt smooth and creamy, kind of like when he would make homemade whipped cream. When he was a child and his mother made it, she would put some in a small bowl for him to play with, and he always liked to just stick his hand in it and squish it between his fingers.

_"You're invisible,_

_Invisible to me._

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face._

_Lost sight..._

_Couldn't see..._

_When it was you and me."_

He ran his head under the water again, running his hand over his silken hair. He sat under the stream of water for about another minute, then turned the water off and stepped out.

The number one and only thing Kurt hated about showers? That blast of cold air you get hit with right after you open the shower curtain or door. He shivered once, then grabbed the towel he had hanging on the bar outside of the stall and wrapped it securely around his waist. After checking to make sure it wouldn't fall off for any random reason, Kurt opened the glass door leading out into the rest of the common bathroom shared by all of the boys on his dorm floor.

Seeing nobody directly outside the door, Kurt sighed, smiling, then closed the door behind him, grabbing his clothes from the bench next to his shower. He took his time getting everything together, then went towards the mirrors...

And was taken completely by surprise when he saw Blaine sitting cross-legged on top of the long counter that held the sinks.

"Good grief, Blaine!" Kurt said, a hand flying to his heart when he spotted his boyfriend. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Blaine shrugged. "Just... you know... listening."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Listening to what, exactly? Running shower water?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "No. You. Singing."

"Oh." Kurt blushed a faint crimson that colored all of his face, neck, and part of his chest.

"I just... I don't know what it is. I'm addicted to your voice, I think." Blaine bowed his head, blushing slightly as well.

Kurt looked up, smiling, and walked over to put his arms around Blaine's waist. He hugged him briefly, then leaned back a bit in his arms to whisper into his ear.

_"Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight..._

_I'm beginning to see the light..."_

Blaine bit his lip, holding back his smile, then pulled his head back completely and kissed Kurt full on the mouth.

To say Kurt felt uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement. Sure, he loved kissing Blaine. He always did. But now, in the bathroom, on a sink, with nothing but a towel around his waist, he felt more than a little awkward. Kurt had never been anything remotely close to intimate with a boy until he was with Blaine, and although he loved their scheduled make-out sessions, he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable kissing Blaine while he had no clothes on.

His brain rantings must have been heard by some higher power, however, because just as the kiss became more heated, the door opened behind them, and Kurt immediately broke away from Blaine, although he stayed wrapped in his arms.

Wes raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Guys, I normally would just walk out and let you back to whatever you were doing, but... I'm going to take a shower, and I'd rather not have you two in here. No offense."

Kurt smiled, stepping away from Blaine and grabbing his clothes. "None taken, Wes. I just finished, actually. There's still hot water left." He looked at both boys with a smile, then turned and left.

Blaine blushed when he felt Wes' eyes on him, and he looked up in shock to find a pair of almond eyes staring right at him not twenty centimeters away.

"B, you were supposed to listen to him, not seduce him!"

Blaine shrugged. "Can you blame me? My boyfriend's got a voice that could make an angel cry."

Wes thought about that for a minute, then smiled. "Yeah, true. But every time you two kiss, an angel falls from heaven, so give lover-boy something to work with."

From that moment on, Blaine intended to kiss Kurt directly in front of Wes every time the opportunity presented itself. And he laughed every time Wes imitated a dying angel.

And Kurt was never the wiser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... kinda lost my mo-jo there for a bit. It's midnight, and I'm tired. But, I'm still positively enthralled that this is so popular! Thanks everybody. Lots more to come, I promise. :)**


	7. Quality 6: Sleeping In

**A/N: You guys are just so phenomenal, did you know that? I just thought I'd let you all in on that little fun fact. I'm so close to getting 50 reviews, which is like the equivelant of getting a Tony award right now, and I have nobody to thank for that but all of you lovely reviewers, readers, and favoriters who make me feel like this wasn't for nothing, and I'm not even to the tenth chapter yet! Just... yeah. I love you guys. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #6: Lets me sleep in on weekends.<em>

"Blaine, does Kurt ever... sleep?"

"Well, he does need his beauty rest."

"Yeah, but still. I've never known him to legitimately sleep. I just feel like he sits up every night doing things, waiting for everyone else to get up."

"Wes, that's a truly terrifying thought. Where did you come up with that idea?"

"I don't know. When he first came to spy on us, he was so pale that I thought he was Edward Cullen."

"Haha, and doesn't Blaine look like he could be Emmett? Imagine if those two ran off together."

"Why David, I had no idea you were so into Twilight."

"...Shut up and keep reading."

* * *

><p>It was 7:45 in the morning on Saturday, bright and early. The roses outside in the Dalton gardens were blooming, the birds chirping in a light-hearted way, the grasses still slick with dew.<p>

It was on this particular morning that Blaine Anderson had decided to take Kurt on one of their morning walks. They didn't really do it for the exercise. They just enjoyed the ability to walk around the grounds without having Warblers, teachers, and other friends stalk their every move. The peace was something that was rarely had at Dalton Academy, and Kurt and Blaine liked to take advantage of it when they could.

So, they had planned the night before that they would both get up at 6:30, get dressed, and meet downstairs in the cafeteria for breakfast at 7 before leaving. So, Blaine did exactly that (foregoing the gel today) and sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Kurt.

And now, it was 7:45, and Blaine was more than a bit agitated and confused. Kurt had ever been late to one of their walks. In fact, he was almost _always_ the early one.

So Blaine stood up, taking his new cup of coffee with him, and went to go find Kurt.

It didn't take him long. Naturally, the first place he checked was Kurt's bedroom. He knocked three times before turning the knob to find Kurt's door unlocked. Stepping through, he chuckled under his breath.

Kurt's dorm was a single, due to having transferred in the middle of the year. Everything in the room was spotless and immaculate, from the hair products and facial moisturizers on the bureau, to the desk with its twisty-neck lamp. The only thing not very clean was the bed... as well as the person snoring in it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, as he set his coffee on the desk and went to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Baby, are you awake?"

"Mmmmph."

Blaine smiled, shaking the lump that was his boyfriend. "Kurt? Did you forget about our walk?"

"Mmmhmhmph."

"Do you still want to go?"

This time in response, Kurt took the blankets and tugged them over his head, trying to block out any and all light. Blaine laughed, then simply kissed the blankets covering Kurt, wrote him a note on one of the Post-It's sitting on his desk, and went to go find something to do.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally woke up, he had never felt more refreshed. He had spent most of the night on Skype with some of the New Directions, talking about some of the new things they were working on, and hadn't finally gotten into bed until around 4 in the morning.<p>

After gathering his surroundings, he checked his clock.

10:13.

Shit, he forgot about the walk with Blaine.

He had bolted from his bed, running over to his desk in search of his cell phone, when he saw the little yellow Post-It note sticking to the wall above the desk. He pulled it down and read it quckly.

_Good morning, lovely._  
><em>Didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping. I figured you needed your rest. We can just go on the walk tomorrow if you want. I'll be in my room. Come visit when you wake up, Sleeping Beauty.<em>  
><em>~B<em>

Kurt smiled, then, without even changing his clothes, tossed the note onto his desk and walked into the Dalton hallway in his pajamas to find Blaine's room.

As he passed Wes and David's shared dorm, the two glanced at Kurt through their peephole. As they moved away, they were both smiling with satisfaction.

"Looks like Young Grasshopper is doing well," David commented, flopping back onto his beanbag chair to finish his Skyrim game.

"Indeed, Black Beaver. Indeed." Wes sat back on his bed, crossing off yet another quality on his personal copy of the list.

"Wait a second, Black Beaver?" David paused his game again and looked at his roommate. "Why am I a beaver?"

"Well, Blaine is a grasshopper, Kurt's a butterfly, and I'm a panda bear. I just picked beaver randomly for you."

"How come you get to be the panda?" David asked indignantly, pouting his lips.

Wes gave him his signature 'are you kidding me?' look. "Hello? Asian, here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... not my best. I could have done so much better, but I couldn't really think of a lot for this one in particular. That's why this is later than it should be, because I couldn't think of something creative enough.**

**But... yep. Review? I'm gonna go watch Glee now. :)**


	8. Quality 7: Project Runway

**A/N: Wow. Just... just wow. **

**69 reviews... You guys are the greatest.**

**Also, I wanted to address an issue that has been coming up in a few reviews. Everyone keeps mentioning that Kurt will eventually notice that he is crossing the listed items out in order. In response: There's a reason for that. I don't want to give too much away, so all I am going to say is that the items are completed in order for a purpose later on in the story. Also... Wes and David are smart, but have their dumb moments. It was their idea to do all of this in the first place, so the whole plan is theirs. They didn't necessarily think it all through too well because they were excited. **

**One more note, also pertaining to this chapter: Some of the items on my list are specific to me (yeah, the list items come from a list of qualities I would find in my perfect person) so I am going to alert you when I change a thing or two in some of them. Like this one is originally "Shouts at the T.V. during Phillies games with me." Yes, I am a Phillies fan. Don't judge. So, I changed this to a more Kurt-like quality. :)**

**I apologize profusely for the long wait! Project Runway is not something I'm familiar with, so I just went and watched one episode from season 9. It'll have to do. I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks, guys! I'll make it up to you with other chapters, I promise.**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #7: Shouts at the T.V. during Project Runway with me.<em>

"Ha! Even when he started the list he was a die-hard Project Runway fan!"

"He's not a die-hard fan, Wes. Not like you are with Twilight, apparently."

"You know what, Anderson?"

"What?"

"Your mother is a-"

"HEY NOW, WESLEY! There will be no wizard swears here. Especially not about Blaine's mom. She still puts up with your bullshit, so be nice."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, good grief, I could just KILL Olivier!" Kurt groaned, leaning back on the armchair he had in his single dorm. He had to admit, this place was getting pretty lonely. He had always had a room to himself, but when he thought about how close Wes and David had become due to being roommates, or how good of friends Blaine and Connor were... he couldn't help but feel alone.<p>

Speaking of Blaine, as if he had sensed Kurt's loneliness, knocked softly on his boyfriend's unlocked door before opening it and coming over to sit by his boyfriend. "Hey there, you," he said as he placed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand once, then went back to glaring at his least favorite contestant on the re-run of Project Runway: Season 9.

Blaine chuckled at the way Kurt was so engrossed in the whole competition. He knew that Kurt, if he was ever on this show, would kick every one of their well-designed butts out the window, and he would be a well-known performer by then, and they would be living in a apartment together near Times Square, and...

Blaine's thoughts were immediately interrupted when he glanced the guest judge on the specific episode Kurt was watching. "Is that- Is that Adam Lambert?"

Kurt chuckled; Blaine's small fanboy-crush on the iconic star was almost too adorable. "Yeah, he's a guest judge for the challenge in this episode."

Blaine's eyebrow quirked, and then he jumped onto his beanbag chair beside Kurt's own armchair. The beanbag had been dubbed as Blaine's by Kurt, because whenever Blaine decided to drop by his dorm, he was always sitting in the beanbag. So, Kurt decided that it would just be an object of Blaine's that stayed with him. Some people wouldn't find that to be a big deal, but for Kurt it felt like some kind of intimate thing they shared. Like Blaine could just leave some things here in a place that was only Kurt's. Almost like they-

"Oh my God, what is that poor guy _wearing_?"

Kurt laughed at the statement. It wasn't usually like Blaine to make comments at competition shows. He even kept his mouth shut during American Idol, even though everybody else would be screaming for their favorite singer.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. He was sitting almost on the floor, leaning forward in the beanbag chair as he watched the judges critique the outfit Kurt's most hated designer had made.

"I know, right? He looks like a woman," Kurt said, angling himself so that his head was perched on the arm of chair by Blaine, and his feet dangled off of the other arm. "Olivier, the guy who designed it, said that he couldn't do well on the outfit because the guy he was making the clothes for was much bigger than the model."

Blaine smriked. "That's dumb. I mean, if you're a good designer, you should be able to make clothes for plus sized people. Just because they're bigger than the dummy, doesn't mean you can't properly work, I mean- WHOA!"

Just then, the judges on the television had asked the model wearing the outfit to turn around, and (just as Kurt had suspected) his pants had split right down the seam. Kurt and Blaine laughed aloud as the judges chastised Olivier for it, but afterwards, if you had asked them who went home that episode, they wouldn't have been able to say.

Minutes after the split pants fiasco on the screen, Blaine had pulled Kurt into a heated kiss, and they ended up cuddling on Kurt's bed, fingers laced together and noses just barely brushing each other.

Blaine reached his free hand under the pillow beneath him, having felt a hard object underneath. His hand grazed a familiar-feeling book of sorts, and when he pulled the object out, his eyes blew out wide, but he controlled his expression quickly before Kurt had the chance to notice.

In Blaine's hand was the little golden leather-bound journal.

"Baby, why is your journal under your pillow?" Blaine asked non-chalantly, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

Kurt's eyes bugged out before he swiped it quickly from Blaine's hand and set it on the bedside table behind him. "I just leave it under there sometimes, that's all."

Blaine, knowing the real reason, just shrugged and left it at that, not wanting to give away to much of his secret plan.

* * *

><p>While Grasshopper and Butterfly were busy cuddling, Beaver and Panda were listening in through the door with a glass cup. At mention of the journal, Wes' eyes grew wide.<p>

"This does not bode well," he murmured, taking the cup away from the door and slumping against the wall.

David slid down beside him. "Hey, come on. At least Blaine didn't give anything away."

"Yeah, but what if the reason Kurt has the journal under his pillow is because he has started changing his list?"

David chuckled. "I doubt that's the case, Wes."

"Hey."

Both boys looked up to see Blaine, poking his curly head out of Kurt's door. He glared at his two best friends as he continued. "I hope I'm not disturbing your conversation, but I'll have you know I can hear you from_ inside the room_."

"I can too," Kurt shouted from behind Blaine. Both boys' eyes stared, wide and fearful, at Blaine, but the hazel-eyed boy merely shook his head to the unasked question.

"All we heard were murmurings, don't worry," Blaine whispered, low enough so Kurt wouldn't hear. "But, if you're going to finish your conversation, finish it where we can't hear you. Thanks."

And the door closed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry that this chapter sucks. This has been a really tough week for me. The whole week I was studying for my AP U.S. History final (which I'm pretty sure I still failed), then all of the seniors, including my sister, left high school this week. I have a show to go to tonight, and I have had rehearsals for a show I'm in all week... I'm just all over the place. The next chapter will come MUCH quicker, I promise. Don't give up hope on me yet, guys! ;)**


	9. Quality 8: Charms My Mother

**A/N: Since the wait for the last chapter took so long, I decided to come back with another one right after it. Just for you guys. :)**

**That last chapter was so hard because I had absolutely no idea what I was writing, but now I do. I've had this idea for a while, so I'm gonna spit it out. Here you go, guys!**

* * *

><p>Quality #8: Charms my mother.<p>

(None of the boys say anything. Blaine bites his lip, Wes coughs, and David merely types in the quality. For once, the three of them are at a loss for words.)

* * *

><p>Kurt had been pretty silent over the past week. Sure, he'd had silence spells before. The week Karofsky kissed him, he'd been fairly quiet. The week Pavarotti died he hadn't said much besides singing Blackbird (until Blaine came along, that is.)<p>

This week, however, was completely different. Kurt barely said two words an entire day. Not only that, but he seemed to be losing his sparkle. When he held Blaine's hand in the hall, he didn't hold so much as just let Blaine hold him. He fell out of step in Warblers rehearsal more than ten times, and even worse, he had reduced himself to slumping instead of standing proud with his immaculate posture.

Now, on Friday, Blaine, Wes, and David were more than slightly concerned for their normally flamboyant and fabulous countertenor. He looked positively rumpled, with his hair ridiculously disheveled, and his blazer wrinkled. _Wrinkled_.

"Sweetie?" Blaine asked tentatively as he sat beside Kurt at their usual lunch table. Kurt merely looked onward into space, not acknowledging anyone. Wes and David sat across from him, Wes even going so far as to move his hand across Kurt's line of vision. He blinked.

"Baby, what's wrong? You haven't said even a full sentence to me all week. This isn't like you."

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, his temper rising visibly on his face. "Hi, Blaine. How are you?" He turned to his boyfriend with a grimace marring his beautiful face. "There. Happy?"

Blaine wouldn't admit it, but he was close to tears. He had learned well back at his old school how to hide his emotions, but he never thought he'd have to do that again. Especially not in front of Kurt.

"Not particularly..." Blaine said, looking down at his feet and biting the inside of his cheek. Wes and David both simulatneously looked at each other. Uh-oh. They knew that look.

At that statement, Kurt stood up, steam almost seeming to come out of his ears. "God, Blaine, does it always have to be about you? Why don't you look away from the mirror for two seconds and pay attention to more important things! There are more important things in life than the amount of hair gel on your greasy head!"

At this point, everyone was staring from their lunch spots. A tear had leaked out of Blaine's eye, but he wiped it away quickly.

But that didn't mean Kurt missed it.

Instantly, he realized what he did. He had hurt the only person who really was trying his best to help in a situation he had no control over. Kurt was so ashamed. In a fit of rage at himself, he grabbed his bag and flew from the room.

It wasn't until Kurt had left that Blaine truly broke down. He made no sound, but the tears he had ran freely down his face. He hummed a few tunes to himself, trying to calm down, but nothing worked. He was stuck in a rut he had no way out of. He had lost his boyfriend to the pains of despair and depression.

No. No he hadn't. Not this time.

"Blaine, what are you-" was all Blaine heard from David before he had sped through the doors of the cafeteria and was bolting through the hallways, trying to find Kurt.

It didn't quite take as long as he thought it would. Kurt ended up being the junior commons, curled up on a couch in the corner, bawling loudly. Without a word, he crawled onto the couch behind him and wrapped him in his arms securely.

Kurt squeaked a bit from the touch, then felt the familar arms holding him from behind, smelled the intoxicating cologne he loved so much, and felt the smoothly gelled curls brushing his cheek. Blaine.

He spun abruptly in Blaine's arms, almost knocking the two of them off of the couch, then cried into his boyfriend's shoulder, hating himself for being so moody and hating this week for making him that way.

"Baby, shh. It's okay," Blaine whispered, rubbing small circles into his lower back. He knew that Kurt's tears were going to stain his blazer, but quite honestly he didn't care. He noticed the sound of the door opening, but when he turned to look, the door was closing again.

It may have been seconds, minutes, hours, eternities, but eventually, Kurt's sobs fell silent and he looked up at Blaine, wiping his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I-" He sniffed, then started again. "I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've noticed you've been upset lately, though. What's the matter?"

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and murmured something unintelligble to Blaine. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Kurt looked into his eyes this time. "My mom's birthday is tomorrow."

Blaine blinked. He honestly had no idea what to say to his distraught boyfriend. "Oh..." was all he could manage.

"Yeah," Kurt continued, wiping his eyes again. "I'm leaving campus for the day to go put fresh flowers on her grave and visit her for a while. I do it every year."

Blaine smiled sadly. Kurt had such a good heart. Nobody deserved to go through that every year alone...

Then, an idea came to him. "Kurt, do you want me to go with you?"

Kurt looked up, startled. "No, Blaine. I couldn't possibly ask you to-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Blaine said gently, taking Kurt's hands in his own and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I will go with you if you want. If you'd prefer to be alone, I'll understand."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. He'd dreamed of introducing Blaine to his mom for weeks now, but more than anything, he wished that he could introduce Blaine to a real person and not a headstone. But when he pictured it, he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't go through this alone again when he didn't have to.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>When they walked through the large iron gates of the cemetary, Blaine could almost feel the heat of the outside wash away. Being in cemeteries made him think of death, and when he thought of death, he thought of the cold feeling it brought with it.<p>

Kurt had been laughing at something Blaine had said mere seconds ago, and now, as Blaine looked over at him, his face became slightly stone-like, freezing into a sad grimace. Blaine squeezed his hand as Kurt began to walk forward.

They walked along the path for about five minutes when Kurt suddenly let go of Blaine's hand and walked towards a row of elegant headstones. Blaine never thought he could think of a headstone as elegant, but these were just beautiful. The intricate designs on one, the ivy clinging to the other... it was magnificent. Eerie, but somehow magical.

Kurt stopped and kneeled by one headstone in particular, placing the bouquet of daisies he held in front of it. He sat on the ground, curling his knees in and holding them to his chest. Blaine maintained his distance to allow Kurt to speak to his mom, watching his mouth move slowly.

Kurt stared at the headstone solemnly.

**_Alessandra Imogene Hummel_**  
><strong><em>June 19th, 1975 ~ Feb. 7th, 2002<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter where we go,<em>**  
><strong><em>Hope is never far behind.<em>**

Kurt smiled at the familar quote his mother had used on an almost daily basis. He still said it every now and again.

"Hey, Mom," he began, reaching his finger out to trace her name. "Happy 37th birthday." He began to feel the tears leak out. "I brought you daisies this year. Dad used to always bring you roses, and I tried to convince him that daisies were your favorite, but you never really told him because you never really minded what he brought you. You just appreciated the sentiment" He sniffed, wiping the back of his hand across his nose. "A lot has changed this year, Mom. Dad got remarried. I think he introduced you to Carole once. Along with her was Finn, my new step-brother. He's somewhat naive and not the brightest bulb in the batch, but he's a good guy." He stopped, and took a deep breath. "I also transferred schools. The bullying at McKinley became too much for me to handle on my own, Mom. I couldn't take it. If you were still here, I know you would have gotten me out of there before it ever escalated." He smiled as he said the next words. "I also have a boyfriend, Mom." He looked over at Blaine, who was reading the headstones at the edge of the path. "His name is Blaine Anderson. He's absolutely gorgeous, and he's a complete gentleman. He actually helped me with a lot of the bullying... I brought him with me. He said he didn't want me to do this alone." He paused, then gulped, the tears coming down fatser and more frequently. "I'm in love with him, Mom. He doesn't know it yet, but I am." Still crying, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the cold marble rock engraved with his mother's name. No longer whispering, he said, "I miss you so much, Mom."

Without warning, he was pulled backward a little, and cried in a familar, warm pair of strong arms for the second time in two days. Blaine kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose; anywhere he could reach, he kissed. Kurt's sobs subsided, and he began to giggle a little. Blaine kissed him full on the mouth then, and Kurt, although smiling, pushed him away gently. "Blaine, please. Not in front of my mother."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, then turned to face the headstone, smiling his most charming smile. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend."

Kurt came up beind him, wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "She would have liked you to call her Sally."

Blaine bit his lip, then pressed a hand into the grass in front of the stone. "Hello, Sally." He wracked his brain, trying to think of what to say. "It's an honor to finally meet Kurt's mother. I have to say, you're taking the news of me being Kurt's boyfriend much better than Mr. Hummel did. I honestly thought he was going to pull out a shotgun on me for a moment. He is a very sweet man, but his size is slightly intimidating." He felt Kurt's slight chuckle on his back, and continued in a more solemn voice. "Sally, I care very much about your son. He is absolutely amazing in every way, shape, and form. But I shouldn't have to tell you that; you already know. He mesmerized me the very first moment I saw him, but it took me so long to finally be with him because I didn't have the guts to ask someone so perfect out on a date. I thought that if I did, he would disappear, and I would wake up to realize he was only a dream. But, he's not." Kurt laced their fingers together, and kissed his neck. "And I promise you, Sally, that I will do everything I can to keep your son happy. I wouldn't be able to hurt him or allow him to be hurt even if I tried."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from crying again. He laid his cheek cross Blaine's back, and then he saw it. The headstone directly to the right of his mother's.

"Blaine." Blaine turned to face Kurt, who was still staring at the grave. Blaine followed his gaze, and his eyes grew huge as he took in the name carved into the stone.

_**Jeffery Lyle Anderson**_  
><em><strong>July 17th, 1956 ~ Feb. 7th, 2002<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beloved husband, brother, and friend<strong>_

"Oh my God..." Blaine covered his mouth with his hand as he turned to the stone, taking in the name and information again and again. "That- that's my Uncle Jeff. He died when I was little from lung cancer. I always wondered where he had been buried."

Kurt looked at both stones, his head going from one side to the other as he looked at the death dates of both stones: Feb. 7th, 2002.

"They died on the same day."

Blaine let out one long, low breath, and wiped his hand across his face. "Wow. This is... this is so weird."

"You never know," Kurt said, smiling a little, "maybe all that time they were plotting just how to get the two of us together."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt again. Kurt pulled away first, saying breathlessly, "I think my mom likes you."

Blaine pulled him in to kiss him once more, then smiled. "What can I say, I'm a charmer."

* * *

><p>Wes and David felt that it would be highly rude to have asked what had happened at the graveyard, so they kept their mouths shut when Blaine and Kurt got back to campus. But they could tell by the glowing smiles on both of their faces that Blaine had done his work, and had done it well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't realize how long this was going to get. Just a little Klaine angst for your enjoyment. I don't usually write angst, so I have no idea if I'm good at it or not. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are reviews. :) **


	10. Quality 9: Football

**A/N: I honestly didn't realize how long it had been since I'd updated until I looked at the "Updated" portion of the summary for this. I have had almost no free time this whole summer, which is kind of sad, considering that my summer should be nothing but free time. I'm a community theatre actress, so I do a lot of volunteer work for other shows that I don't even act in, and that has been taking up a lot, and I just got back from summer camp, and UGH. Life is much more complicated when you write things and live the life of an average American teenager. Well, here's another installment of LISTED, up much slower than I would have liked. Sorry about that. :/ **

* * *

><p><em>Quality #9: Gladly watches football with my dad.<em>

"Grr..."

"What are you so mad about, Wesley?"

"Why do you have to be so perfect at everything? You LOVE football! Why can't you just have one flaw, just one?"

"Wes, chill! Do you realize how terrified I am of Kurt's father?"

"...Well, then maybe this won't be so easy."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, that is the third time you've fixed your bowtie since we got out of the car. Seriously, are you that nervous?"<p>

Kurt watched Blaine with a puzzled expression as the curly-haired boy reached up self-consciously to fiddle with his bowtie again. He was sweating bullets underneath of his winter jacket, and he was constantly reassuring himself that the pie he'd made the night before was apple, because he'd heard that Burt Hummel had an allergy to blueberries.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, blushing and looking at his feet.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look, then reached his hand to hook his fingers under Blaine's chin. He kissed him softly, then put their foreheads together as he looked into his eyes. "Baby, trust me. This isn't going to be that bad. You've met my father before, and Carole adores you, and Finn thinks you're cool. This is just Thanksgiving dinner with my family."

"I know," Blaine whispered, still clearly nervous. "But what if I make Carole drop the turkey on accident? Or I trip on something and throw the pie into your dad's face? I like to live, I'd rather not get shot for covering your father with apples and cinnamon."

Kurt sighed. "Two things. One, Carole makes sure she prepares two turkeys every year because she has a son that requires more food than the shark from JAWS. Two, my father would probably thank you for the food, because I would never let him have that much pie in one day _ever_." Kurt ran his thumb under Blaine's eye comfortingly, his boyfriend's head tilting into the warm grip from his hand. "Now, come on."

With a nod from Blaine, Kurt took his key and turned it in the lock.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Kurt called, slipping his jacket off of his shoulders and sliding his shoes off and into the corner next to the door. Blaine stood still, clutching the pie to his chest as he heard footsteps apprach.

He visibly relaxed when he saw that it was only Carole.

"Hello, Blaine! So nice to see you again, dear." She wrapped her arms around Blaine, who did his best to hold the pie out of harm's way and hugged her back with one arm. She pulled away and took the pie from him. "Oh, how nice! Now I know why Kurt told me not to make too much dessert." She winked at Kurt, who smiled at her. "Thank you, Blaine. What kind is it?"

Blaine swallowed. "Apple," he murmured, keeping his head down. When he heard heavier footsteps approaching, he scrambled for Kurt's hand.

"Thank goodness, because I'm looking forward to pie later," said the booming voice of Burt Hummel, Kurt's towering, intimidating father. Blaine didn't even look up for fear of being burnt to death by Burt's gaze. "You okay there, Blaine? You look a little pale."

Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow, and Blaine looked up, his eyes darting in every direction. "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

Kurt sighed. "Dad, can you please convince my boyfriend here that he has no reason to be afraid of you?"

Blaine turned a terrified face to Kurt._ "Why would you say that!"_

Burt chuckled and Carole smiled warmly. "Blaine," Burt said, and Blaine swallowed loudly when he turned to look at the man. "When you get off your jacket, come into the living room. I wanna talk to you, okay?"

Blaine nodded once, and Burt kissed Carole's cheek before walking into the living room. Carole returned to the kitchen, and Kurt stepped in front of Blaine.

"Baby, you're going to be fine," he said as he helped his frozen boyfriend out of his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked nervously, he whole frame shivering, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

Kurt sighed. "Because I know my father, and I know that he's pretty scared of my temper. He knows that if he hurts you, I will go into a flying rage and quite possibly rip his head off." Kurt smiled, and kissed the shorter boy lightly before turning to the kitchen. "I'll be helping Carole, okay?"

"O-okay," Blaine stammered, and with a final smile, Kurt dissapeared into the kitchen. Blaine slowly padded his way into the living room.

Burt Hummel sat in an old recliner chair, the stuffing coming out of one of the arms, a beer in his hand, the Buckeye's game on T.V. When he saw Blaine standing in the doorway, he smiled at the boy. "Hey, Blaine! Come sit down for second, I wanna talk."

Blaine gulped, but complied, sitting on the very edge of the couch, his teeth clenched. Burt turned down the volume of the television as it went to commercial, then placed his beer on the coffee table and looked at Blaine.

"Now then," Burt said, clasping his hands together on his lap. "I noticed that you seem to be pretty nervous every time you come over here. Why is that?"

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head. "Nervous? Ha, ha ha ha, I'm not nervous. Heh, hehe..." Blaine's heart started beating twice as fast, and sweat broke out on his forehead.

Burt's gaze turned doubtful. "_Blaine..._"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, then unclasped his hands. "Mr. Hummel, sir, can I be honest with you?"

Burt raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless leaned back in his chair and motioned for Blaine to continue.

"When I met Kurt, I didn't really expect you to be his father. Not that there's anything wrong with you, sir, not at all. It's just... Kurt's so slender and fragile that when I saw that you were his father, a working-class man in coveralls who towers over people, I just... To be honest, I got kind of intimidated."

Burt's eyes widened. "But... when you came to talk to me about Kurt, and... the sex thing..."

Blaine shifted his eyes back to the floor. "That was before I was dating your son."

There was an awkward silence that stretched on for several minutes.

Before he knew it, however, Blaine heard laughter. He looked up and saw Burt clutching his stomach, laughing like mad. Blaine was confused. Had he said something funny?

"I- I'm sorry, Blaine," Burt apologized, wiping at his eyes. "I just... Aww, man. So, the whole reason that you get so scared when you come over..." Burt let out one more snort, "is because you're scared of me?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

Burt chuckled again. "Blaine, there's nothing for you to be scared of. I don't want to hurt you, and not just because I know Kurt will make me pay for it if I do." Burt got up from the recliner and came over to the couch, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Funny enough, Blaine's whole body seemed to relax under the touch. "I think you're a genuinely good kid, with great intentions and a good idea of who you are and who you want to be. I truly admire that about you, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Burt in awe. "You... admire me?"

Burt smiled warmly. "Blaine, you make my son happier than he has ever been. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so big, or as happily. You seem to have a firm grasp on who you are, and you look like your heading in the right direction with your life." Burt patted the boy on the shoulder comfortingly. "Blaine, I want you to know that no matter what, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here if you need me for anything at all, okay?"

Blaine smiled a little. "Thank you, sir."

Burt walked back to his recliner, reaching for the remote. "Call me Burt. 'Sir' is just too formal for a man of my occupation." Blaine laughed a bit at that. Burt smiled. "You like the Buckeyes?"

Blaine smiled wide. "Oh yeah. I may be gay, but I'm an Ohio man through and through."

Burt laughed. "Then how about we watch the game until dinner? I get the feeling it might be a while until Kurt makes sure the presentation looks just right."

Blaine leaned back on the cushions, putting his hands behind his head. "Gladly, Burt."

Kurt watched silently from the doorway, smiling serenely as the two most important men in his life sat and bonded over a football game.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

_"So? How was dinner?"_

"Really, Wes? You called at 12:30 at night for this?"

_"Um, duh? So? Did you have fun?"_

"Yeah, I did actually. I even watched football with Kurt's dad for a while. Buckeyes won, 15 to 9."

_"...I'm sorry, did you say you watched football with Kurt's father?"_

"Yes, I did..."

_"Did you do it gladly?"_

"Are you crossing something off of the list?"

_"You know me far too well, Grasshopper."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I am so sorry about the wait. I promise, the next one will be up SO MUCH SOONER than this. Don't hate me, please? Review so that I know you guys still love me. **


	11. Quality 10: Titanic

**A/N: Told you I'd be back soon! I don't wanna disappoint you guys again, so I decided to write today rather than tomorrow. This is probably something that everybody would think is really cliché, but... I don't care. If I ever met someone who had this quality that I wanted as more than a friend... That would be utterly fabulous.**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #10: Cries during Titanic.<em>

"..._Titanic_? Seriously? Can Kurt be more unoriginal?"

"Hello!? Boyfriend of said unoriginal person over here!"

"So you're not denying that he's unoriginal?"

"Wesley, leave Blaine alone. ...But Blaine? Make sure to tell Kurt to have a camera ready. I wanna see some pictures of you crying."

"You two are so mean."

"Love you too, hobbit!"

* * *

><p>"Really, Kurt? <em>Titanic<em>?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and raised the movie that was gripped in his hand, popping out one hip and placing his hand on it as well as letting his wrist go limp to give a sassier effect. "What is wrong with _Titanic_, Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip, instantly regretting saying anything. When Kurt had his bitch stance on, he knew he needed to come up with some sort of quick evasive maneuver or he would die. He kept his eyes on Kurt's bedspread, picking at a few loose strands in the pattern. "N-nothing, it's just..."

"What?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I haven't seen Titanic since I was six, and I couldn't stand it."

Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. "You were six when you first watched this?" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Well no wonder you couldn't stand it! Why did you watch this when you were six?"

The curly-haired boy shrugged. "Cooper picked it for family movie night once, and my parents love it, so they didn't say no. They didn't realize I was still watching it until the movie was already over, or they would have told me to go to bed by then." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I think that seeing Kate Winslet's naked breasts was what made me gay. All I could think was 'I don't have those things, but I don't like them. Why does Jack like them?'" He laughed. "And also, I think that Leo DiCaprio was probably my first crush."

Kurt giggled a little. "Well, Heath Ledger was my first celeb crush. _10 Things I Hate About You_ was my go-to movie for lonely Fridays." He smiled, then fixed a stare back on Blaine. "But come on, honey. Please? I mean, it's been over a decade since you saw it. Maybe you'll change your mind."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and eyed the case. Leo looked nothing like that anymore, and _Inception_ sure had changed his opinion on his face...

"Okay, fine. But if I don't like it, I refuse to watch it again."

Kurt squealed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, quick and chaste. "Yes! I knew you'd give in." He crawled off of the bed, and slipped the DVD into the player. As the menu came up, Kurt slipped into Blaine's arms, linking their fingers together over his stomach. Blaine kissed his hair, and the movie began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'll never let go, Jack. I promise."<strong>_

Kurt sniffed as Rose slipped her hand out of Jack's, and he began to slip beneath the glassy surface of the water. He turned his head up to look at Blaine. "I always thought that was odd, that she said she'd never let go just as she's letting go of his- Blaine? Baby, what is it?"

Blaine had tear tracks down his face, his eyes swimming with even more, and he was sniffling. His bottom lip trembled as he spoke. "I'm sorry, it's just... W-why did Jack have to die? H-how could Rose not just take turns with him on the door?"

Kurt gave him a watery smile. "Aww, baby..."

He angled Blaine's head down to his own and kissed him as Rose began to blow the whistle.

* * *

><p>"Hey, B! We were just- Blaine? What's up, buddy?"<p>

Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. He sniffed, raising his eyebrows. "Nothing. Why?"

David's eyebrows knitted together. "Blaine, you look like Kurt just smashed your heart with his Doc Martens. What's wrong?"

The younger boy shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Me and Kurt just watched a movie is all."

Wes began to laugh. "You watched _Titanic_, didn't you?"

Blaine looked at his feet, blushing. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always cry during Titanic, because although it is the cheesiest and most clichéd movie of all time, it truly is a classic. And Rose is a total bitch for not sharing that damn door. Stupid Rose.**  
><strong>Anyway, I'm done insulting James Cameron's classics now. I really like James Cameron's stuff. Review and rate please! Favorite and follow! <strong>


	12. Quality 11: Holding Hands

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys. I've been dealing with a lot of really bad shit lately and... (sigh) I just haven't been myself. I apologize for the wait being as long as it has been, but I'm gonna get back to this story. I still have to finish my other chapter for TBYU. Anywho... here's some more "Listed" for you!**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #11: Will hold my hand no matter where we are.<em>

"Psh, that'll be easy."

"Do you forget where we live, Blainers? Bigoted, homophobic, rainbow-hating _Ohio_. I doubt you'll have as easy a time with this as you think."

"Wes, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine pulled into the restaurant parking lot, the shiny Breadstix sign glowing in the early evening sky. Kurt smiled up at it, having not been there for months.<p>

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, rubbing his arm.

Kurt nodded at his boyfriend. "Yeah. Its just... been a while. I'm not totally used to being back in Lima yet."

Blaine chuckled as he climbed out of the car, then ran around the back to open Kurt's door. "Well, allow me to welcome you home."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, climbing out into the chilly air. As Blaine shut the door, Kurt saw an older couple leaving the restaurant, staring the the space between the two boys with displeasure. Kurt looked down.

Their hands were clasped.

Slowly, he tugged his hand out of Blaine's grip as the couple walked away, still staring at them as if they were garbage.

When they entered, Blaine asked the female hostess for a table for two, and he tried to shove the rude older couple to the back of his mind.

He forgot how terrible the food at this place was. The salad had too much dressing and the lettuce was limp. The ravioli was overcooked, and the meat sauce covering it had a hair in it. But Blaine and Kurt enjoyed their date anyway, laughing at the pathetic place they were at, holding hands across the table.

When Blaine went to use the bathroom, an older man who was leaving the restaurant walked by Kurt with a frown. He shook his head at the boy, murmuring "disgusting faggot," loud enough that Kurt could hear him.

Kurt stared after him in shock. It had been so long since someone had called him that. He forgot how much it hurt.

When Blaine returned, he saw the tears in his boyfriend's stunned eyes. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Kurt shut his eyes, forcing the tears back. "Nothing, I just..." He shook his head. "I want to go home."

Blaine nodded, sitting back down. "Alright."

As he called for their waitress, he moved his hand back across the table, and wrapped it around Kurt's. Kurt slid his hand out from underneath Blaine's.

This didn't go unnoticed.

After Blaine told the waitress that he wanted the check, he turned to his boyfriend, folding his hands under his chin. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt shook his head, blushing. He felt Blaine reach to put his arm around him, but he shrugged it off.

"Kurt, what is the matter with you today?" he asked, not angry. He sounded confused. "You've never acted like this before when I try to touch you."

Kurt bit his lip. "Because we're not at Dalton anymore," he whispered. "This is Lima. We're not tolerated here."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Is that it?" At Kurt's nod, Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I understand your hesitancy. You've been through a lot because of homophobic assholes here. But don't do them any favors by not being yourself."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, curious. "But there are more of them than there are of us..."

"And that gives us no right to hold hands?" Blaine asked. As he said this he slotted his fingers between Kurt's and squeezed. "I don't know about you, but I don't think we're bothering anyone by doing this."

Kurt smiled back. _Courage_, he thought to himself, looking deeply into Blaine's hazel eyes and squeezing his fingers in return. "You're right. We're not."

With a smile, Blaine stuffed a fifty into the black check folder, and walked with Kurt back to the car, their hands swinging between them the whole way.

* * *

><p>As Blaine and Kurt walked back to their dorms, Wes stuck his head out of his door.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were chatting amiably with one another, the hands swinging between them.

He smiled, and pulled his walkie-talkie out of his back pocket. "Panda to Beaver, Panda to Beaver, come in Beaver."

A beep came on over the line. "Really with the nicknames, Wes?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Davey. Just wanted to let you know that Quality 11 has been fulfilled."

Another beep. "Woohoo! Awesome! Thanks for letting me know, Panda. Black Fox, over and out."

Wes' eyes went wide. "Wait a second, nobody said you could be a fox. David! DAVID!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... yep. Hope that was liked. Wes and David are their usual stupid selves. :D**

**Reviews would be lovely, so I know you guys didn't give up on me completely.**

**Love ya!**

**~Annie**


	13. Quality 12: Fashion Sense

**A/N: One more review, and I'll have hit 100.**

**OH. MY. GOD.**

**Can I just say how much I love you guys? I mean seriously. You all are the best. I can't thank you enough for being such strong supporters of my work. I'm sending all of you an air hug. :)**

**Also... HAPPY ONE YEAR TO THIS STORY. It has been one year ago today that I began writing this. Reviews would be a lovely anniversary gift. :3**

* * *

><p><em>Quality #12: Won't criticize my fashion sense.<em>

"Does he really think that whoever he ends up with won't love the way he normally dresses? He looks good in everything!"

"Blaine, he wears bondage shorts and top hats. Not everyone thinks that's hot."

"...I never said it was 'hot,' per se..."

"Wow, you're really red, Blainers."

"Shut up, Wesley."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the hall to Kurt's dorm, rubbing his hands together as he went. Tonight was the Spring Fling at Dalton, and although originally Blaine hadn't wanted to go, he had changed his mind when he remembered that Kurt didn't always get chances like this, to go to a public affair and not be stared at like he was an insect that needed to be squashed under the foot of people's jealousy and lack of understanding.<p>

Blaine himself had actually dressed somewhat well for the occasion. He wasn't wearing a tux, or anything really "fancy", but he was formally dressed. He dressed himself according to the theme, which people had decided was going to be "Bonnie and Clyde." Blaine only wished he had been on the class committee just to tell them how bad of an idea it was.

He left his hair ungelled for the night, letting his thick, unkempt curls spill out from underneath of his purposefully cocked black fedora. He wore a bright red button-down shirt beneath a black skinny tie and a black pinstriped vest. His formal pants matched the vest, which he left unbuttoned, and his shoes were patent black leather with white toes.

If he was being honest, he looked damn hot.

Finally, he reached Kurt's door. Before knocking, he pressed his ear against the wood, listening. He could always hear if Kurt needed more time to get ready, because there would be some sort of hair styler running, or a rustling of clothes, or an exclamation like "Damn it! Stupid silk! Will you ever hem?"

Today, there was nothing.

Blaine knocked twice.

The door flashed open, and Blaine stuck his hands in the air when he came face-to-barrel with a Tommy gun.

"Hey there, buster," Kurt said from behind the gun, his voice several octaves lower than usual, slightly muffled, and gravely.

Blaine looked around the plastic gun, and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Kurt had decided he was going all out for this, and by all out, he obviously meant ALL OUT. Like Blaine, he was wearing red and black, but he wore a bright red suit with a black shirt underneath. The fabric looked smooth and light, caressing Kurt's body in all the right places, and the shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing the creamy skin of his chest. He wore chunky black boots and a thick belt, and a fake cigarette was dangling from between his lips. His hair was gelled to look unkempt and messy, and he wore a layer of thick eyeliner under his eyes.

Okay, Blaine had thought he looked good, but Kurt looked _fucking sexy._

"Hey, yourself," Blaine muttered, still in awe of his boyfriend. "Umm, can you get this gun out of my face, please?"

Kurt lowered the gun, taking the fake cigarette out of his mouth and tucking it behind his ear as he smiled at Baine. "Wow," he muttered, his voice back to normal as he stared at Blaine in his outfit. "You look stunning, babe."

"Speak for yourself, hot stuff," Blaine muttered lowly, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kurt pulled back a bit, biting his lip. "Really? You don't think the suit's too much? Or the cigarette? Or-"

Blaine silenced him with a finger to his lips, which Kurt kissed. "Shh. You look perfect, love. You really do. I always love the way you dress."

Kurt smiled then, settling his plastic gun on his shoulder and slipping his fingers between Blaine's. "Then let's go! As much as I want to show off this suit, I want to see the look on people's faces when they see how sexy my date looks."

Blaine blushed, smiling shyly.

* * *

><p>Wes and David entered the hallway from opposite sides, staring after Kurt and Blaine.<p>

Wes was dressed in an all black suit with a white shirt, and David was the opposite, the two of them looking like yin-yangs.

With a small smile, they walked towards each other, high-fiving and crossing another item off of the paper in David's hand.

"Who knew Blaine would be so good at this shit?" Wes chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAM. DONE. It took me forever to finally find an idea to go with this, and now we can start to move onward.**

**I hope you guys have also been enjoying "The Better You Understand" as well. I know many other people have.**

**I'll see you guys later!**  
><strong>Love ya!<strong>

**~Annie**


End file.
